


Abeyance

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>abeyance - keeping the sympathies of love and admiration in a dormant state.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abeyance

too late to meet you  
instead I followed  
blindly  
down the road  
I thought you had gone

only to find  
you were not home  
when I reached  
journey's end

until, turning,  
I saw you behind me  
waiting

~ Aug. 24, 2001


End file.
